Feliz navidad
by Nuria Beilschmidt
Summary: Nunca pensé que alguien me visitaría en esa fecha, y menos él. Esta fecha cambió completamente mi vida.


Aquí estoy, enroscado aún en el futón a las seis de la tarde del cual no quiero salir, no quiero...Asomé un poco la cabeza por encima del edredón y noté como los rayos de luz que entran por la ventada me deslumbran, eso hacía que tuviera menos ganas de levantarme...

Finalmente, con los parpados aún pegados me levanté y abrí la ventana para despejarme un poco, en ese mismo instante entró una bocanada de aire frío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo llevándose el poco calor que me quedaba, pensé que sería mejor cerrarla.

Me acerqué al armario para coger mi ropa y vestirme; mientras cerraba el armario observé el calendario, no me había percatado antes, hay estábamos en Nochebuena, que rápido se pasa el tiempo... En estas fechas todo el mundo está feliz y en compañía de su familia y amigos, incluso Rusia, pero para mí es como otro día cualquiera.

En ese instante sonó el timbre de casa, el cual me dio un sobresalto e hizo que volviese al mundo real. Me dirigía hacia la puerta mientras no dejaba de repetirme: ¿Quien podrá ser? Un poco antes de llegar a la puerta me paré y pude observar la silueta de una persona alta con un rizo muy característico sobre su cabeza. Sorprendido me dije a mi mismo: ¿Será...?¿Que puede hacer el aquí? Sin pensarlo me dirigí rápidamente hacia la puerta para abrir y descubrir si realmente era el; Abrí, y efectivamente, era el, algo en mi interior despertó y mi corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente.

– Hola, Japón. – Me miró con aquellos ojos verdes.

– ¡Ho-Hola Grecia-san! – No me percaté de que me había quedado embobado mirándole...

– ¿Como que estas aquí en esta época del año? – Pregunté con timidez.

– El otro día oí decir que pasarías la noche buena solo, así que decidí venir a hacerte compañía, si quieres, claro. –

Me quedé embobado otra vez cuando oí las palabras de Grecia-san, alguien quería pasar la noche buena conmigo, es extraño, pero me gusta.

– Japón, ¿Estás bien? –

– ¡Eh! ¡Si si! ¡L-lo siento! Eh, esto, cl-claro que podemos pasar la Nochebuena juntos. –

–Me alegra oír eso. – Sonrió.

Una amplia sonrisa recorría el rostro de Grecia-san, creo que nunca le había visto sonreír de esa manera, se ve tan dulce cuando sonríe...

– ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta? –

– ¡Claro! –

Rápidamente cogí mi chaqueta y empezamos a caminar, estuvimos varias horas hablando sobre nuestras costumbres y como celebrábamos la Navidad en nuestros países. Siempre que estoy con Grecia-san es como si un aura de felicidad me rodeare, me encanta esa sensación.

– Esto, Grecia-san, gracias por venir. –

– No hay de que, siempre es un placer verte. –

Pude ver como intentaba esconder una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que hizo que yo soltase otra mientras mi corazón no se tomaba un descanso.

– Vaya, parece que se nos ha hecho bastante tarde, creo que es hora de que me vaya antes de que anoch... –

– ¡Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir! –

La cara de Grecia-san era de un total asombro, mientras que la mía se tornaba roja como un tomate. Agaché la cabeza intentando camuflar mi rostro.

Risita – Bueno, si me lo pides así no puedo negarme. –

Rápidamente alcé la vista y le miré directamente esos ojos verdes, y le dediqué una sonrisa, la sonrisa más amplia y sincera que jamás he mostrado.

Empezamos a andar camino a casa, ninguno de los dos emitía ningún sonido, solo se oían nuestros pasos dispares. Yo iba un poco mas atrás que Grecia-san; empecé a observar sus manos, eran grandes, firmes y por lo que parecían bastante suaves, así que me armé de valor y le agarré su mano con mis pequeños dedos y efectivamente, eran de un tacto sedoso y fino. Seguidamente me agarró firmemente la mano, no la soltó hasta que llegamos a casa.

Eran casi las once y media de la noche, estaba bastante cansado.

– Bueno, te enseñaré al casa. –

No dijo nada. Tras enseñarle todos los rincones de la casa llegamos a la última habitación.

– Y este es el dormitorio, siento que sea tan pequeño... –

– Es perfecto. –

– Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo, lo que sea. –

–... -Hecho la mirada hacia abajo. –

– ¿ ? ¿Te encuentras bien? –

En ese instante me cogió de los brazos y me puso contra la pared.

– ¡Gre-Grecia-san! ¿Que estas... –

Me cortó con un profundo y largo beso, provocó que mi corazón se disparase.

– Grecia...san... –

Apoyó su frente en la mía, juntó nuestros cuerpos y me presionó contra la pared.

– Ah...Grecia-san...es-espere... –

– Te amo. –

No pude creer lo que había oído.

– ¿Gre...? –

– Te amo Japón, te amo con todo mi ser. –

En ese momento no sabía que decir, solamente se me ocurrió hacer una cosa, abrazarle; noté como me abrazaba, su respiración en mi cuello y los fuertes latidos de su corazón, acerqué mi boca a su oreja...

– Yo también te amo, Grecia-san. –

Su corazón empezó a latir con mas fuerza, me despegó un poco de el y me besó, esta vez lo hizo mas profundamente. Poco después me tumbó en el suelo.

– Grecia-san – suspiré

– Japón, quiero que jamás olvides este día, quiero que jamás me olvides. –

– Nunca podré hacerlo, Grecia-san. –

Esta vez le besé yo mientras deslizaba su mano bajo mi ropa.

– Ah...Gre...Gre... –

Del mismo placer que Grecia-san me aportaba no podía ni terminar de pronunciar su nombre.

– Feliz Navidad, Japón. –

La conversación acabó con un beso por parte de Grecia-san. Finalmente la noche acabó tal y como los dos deseábamos, haciendo el amor y recordando ese día por el resto de la eternidad.


End file.
